


Deja Blue

by CeliPuff, I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amateur Porn Videos, Best Friends, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Wears Panties (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Friends to Lovers, Jacking off, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Panties, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine
Summary: The one where Dean comes across his best friend's porn by accident… and likes it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 31
Kudos: 244
Collections: Destiel Smash Fest





	Deja Blue

Just another Saturday night with his laptop. Not a big deal, Dean wasn’t complaining. That was the thing about being single; he could go to a bar and hook up with someone, _or_ he could chill at home in his hot dog pants and jack off. At least with the latter, he knew his hand would treat him right.

Too many hookups had gone wrong over the years, and to be honest, he was sick and tired of them. 

There was one person he _wasn’t_ sick of, but Cas just broke up with his boyfriend and they had been friends for just too damn long at this point.

How they made it this long without fucking even once was probably a miracle. 

Although, that never stopped Dean from looking for guys that _looked_ like Cas… and if they had blue eyes, all the better. Not that _any_ blue could hope to compare to Castiel Novak’s, but hey, a guy could dream.

He found one with some shitty lighting, but it was amateur, just like Dean liked. 

The dark haired one was everything he hoped he’d find, and to top it off, he was on his knees. In Blue. Friggen. Panties. Dean imagined this was probably a couple based on the camera and studio apartment in the background, and unfortunately the other guy looked nothing like him, but that didn’t matter. He was focused on the one giving the prize-winning blowjob. 

He was fully hard in seconds, stroking himself in sync with Cas’... wait, not Cas, with the _guy’s_ sucks. _Whatever, it’s Cas, and I’m home alone... fuck it._ “Yeah, suck that dick, Cas.” Dean bit his lip and sped up, adding a second hand since this guy was flush against the other’s pelvis. The dude sucked and sucked, without giving any indication he was getting tired. It was like he _loved_ sucking dick, and that realization alone had Dean nearing the finish line. 

“Goddamn, I knew you’d suck dick like a pro. You gonna swallow for me, Cas?” Yeah, Dean was way too far gone to care about the words coming out of his mouth. “Fuck, I’m close…” He fast-forwarded a little, wanting to watch the climax. 

_Cas_ pulled off and started stroking the guy, his tongue out, as he eagerly awaited his release. “Ah shit…” Dean moved even faster, his laptop shaking on his mattress next to him. “Cas…” 

That’s when the angle changed and Dean got a view of the side of his face. “CAS?!” 

He should have stopped… but he couldn’t. The second his brain took in Cas’ features, he came. 

********************

Dean stared at his screen. It was paused, and the lighting was unquestionably too shitty to be absolutely sure, but he just _knew_ that was his best friend. His hair had blue streaks in it… which was weird; Cas definitely didn’t have those in the time they’d been friends. But maybe this was before they met? 

He mulled it over for a while, still staring at the paused screen even after he cleaned up his spend, until he finally decided to just text the guy. 

Dean: _Hey… Don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but… were you ever in porn?_

Dean hit send and immediately started to sweat. Okay, it wasn’t even sweat as things stood, it was rain. He was raining from his fucking armpits, just waiting for Cas to respond to his message. Hopefully he would actually respond and Dean hadn’t effectively ended such a long friendship by asking such a ridiculous question. 

The more minutes that ticked by, the more he started to doubt himself. By the time his phone vibrated, Dean had cleaned the rest of his mess from earlier, changed his sheets, vacuumed his room, drank _way_ too much Jack Daniels, and had at least twelve existential crises. It was kind of a wonder that he didn’t break his wrist with the amount of force used when lunging at his phone to check if it was Cas and see the response. 

Cas: **Maybe. Why?**

Dean’s brain immediately short-circuited. _Maybe? Fuck! Well… okay, at least he’s not angry with me for asking,_ thought Dean, wiping away the damp from his hands so he could text back. 

Dean: _I don’t watch it that often, but I swear I just saw you in one. I was like “fuck, that’s Cas!”_

Dean smirked to himself upon hitting send. He damn well knew that Cas would see straight through that. _Or is it ‘gay through that,’ considering the person watching and how many dicks were in play?_

Cas: **Were there blue panties involved?**

Dean’s mouth went completely dry. His heart was slamming against his rib cage and he was absolutely going to pass out if he didn’t sit the fuck down immediately. 

Dean: _I think so, yeah_

Cas: **I mean, it might have been me.**

Holy fuck, Cas has done porn. He’s actually done porn. Dean could feel himself getting harder — despite the fact he came less than an hour ago — and adjusted himself through his lounge pants.

Dean: _It was one of the “leading sites” if that helps_

Cas: **I can’t say without seeing it, but there’s a small chance.**

Dean: _I can’t remember the name now, but it was shot kind of amateur-y?_

Cas: **Very big chance, then.**

Dean was fully hard at this admission. He’d just finished jerking off to who he _now_ knew was very likely his best friend, but the cemented knowledge of this was... doing things to him. He shifted the waistband of his pants to relieve some pressure, and as his hand brushed over his cock, he whimpered at the contact. 

Dean: _I thought it might be you. It was like when you hear your friend’s song on the radio but... with more dick_

Cas: **I just nearly died laughing. Thank you for making me cover myself in beer**

Dean: _Haha. Awesome_

Cas: **I… did you enjoy it at least?**

Dean hesitated slightly, unsure how much he should say… Would Cas think it weird if he said he loved every second of it? Ultimately, he decided that they were already here so he may as well be honest, but maybe it would be best to handle it delicately. 

Dean: _It uh… absolutely served its purpose_

Cas: **Awesome**

Dean: _Awesome?_

Cas: **Yes. Awesome. The idea of you touching yourself while watching me is… Dean, it’s hot as fuck.**

Dean: _Fuckkkk Cas_

Cas: **And the idea of you coming while watching me is even hotter**

Dean: _Got no fucking clue what you’re doing to me right now, Cas_

Cas: **Is it similar to what you’re doing to me? Because I’m so hard I can feel myself pulsing and throbbing in my hand**

Dean had to grab the base of his cock and felt precome dripping profusely. There was a damp spot on his pants that he couldn’t care less about at that moment in time. He stared at the words on the screen in absolute disbelief. 

Dean: _Don’t hate me... but I gotta tell you something_

Cas: **Dean, I just told you that I’m hard as a rock thinking about you jerking off while watching me give head, and that my hand is** **_right at this moment_ ** **wrapped around my cock. Whatever it is, say it**

Dean: _I always look for dudes that look like you._

Cas: **Dean, I want to call you, please can I call you? I want to hear your voice while we finish this conversation**

Dean held his breath and typed out his response.

Dean: _Yeah, go for it_

Dean answered the phone within a second of Cas’ name appearing on the screen. 

“Hey, Cas.”

“You were picturing me? You looked for me?”

“Yeah... for a long time.”

“Have you done this before?”

“Watched porn while thinking about us fuckin’ and suckin’ each other? Yeah. A lot actually,” he confessed. 

“That’s so fucking hot.”

“Shit. Do you know how relieved I am? Was convinced you would flip and never talk to me again or some shit.”

“Opposite. I want to get in my car, drive to your house, and pin you against the wall so hard you have bruises for days.” 

“My cock is definitely on board with that.” Dean clenched the base again, trying to keep some level of control over his thoughts so they could talk. 

“I suddenly regret having those beers,” Cas sighed.

 _And I had half a bottle of Jack while I waited for you to text back._ “Drank a little too much too. I’d settle for listenin’ to you come. That video was hot as all hell, but you didn’t finish… need you to come, Cas.”

“Dean. I need you to — _fuck._ I need you to tell me that I’m not overstepping boundaries if I tell you what I’m doing right now, what I’m thinking about…” Cas trailed off, his voice utterly wrecked and his breathing uneven.

“Fucking hell, Cas. Shit, you sound so good. You’re not overstepping even a little,” he rushed out, struggling to form words that weren’t directly related to _CasCockCome._ “Want you so bad.” Dean could feel himself flushing, but the sound of Cas’ punched out breaths coming through the phone gave him the courage needed to admit what had been on his mind for so long. Since the day they’d met, if he was being honest with himself. 

“Thank fuck, because I want you too. Picturing you fucking your hand, getting off to something I was doing…” Cas moaned softly as he spoke. “I don’t think my cock has ever leaked this much.” 

“If I could get on my knees and taste you right now, I would. I bet you taste fuckin’ delicious.” 

Cas groaned, louder and longer than before, like it was being ripped out of him. That utterance was the single hottest thing Dean had heard in his whole damn life. His fist clenched tighter around his cock, and his whole body shivered. “God, Cas. The sounds you make. Tell me what you’re doin’ right now, please,” Dean begged. He’d never considered himself a beggar, but at that moment, for Cas… he would do anything. 

“After what you just said, I’m picturing you on your knees with your pretty mouth wrapped around me, and I’m fucking my fist, slow and hard. I just added some lube, and fuck, with your noises in my ear… It all feels incredible. So fucking good, Dean.” Dean heard some shuffling, and then the slick sounds of wet flesh coming together. “Can you hear that, Dean?” 

“Cas. Oh, _fuck.”_ Dean nearly doubled over; he knew exactly where Cas must be holding the phone for those sounds to be that clear. “Cas, I can't co— ah, move your hand faster.” He did. The sound of Cas’ hand sliding over his lubed-up cock grew louder, each impact followed by a muffled sigh or groan from Cas. Dean worked to get his thrusts so that they were in time with what he could hear of Cas’. His head lolled against the back of the couch, and Dean used the last remaining cognitive power he possessed to put his phone on speaker. “Would you fuck me, Cas? If you were here, would you split me open?” 

“That ass would be _mine,_ Dean Winchester.” The possessive edge to Cas’ voice caused a full body shudder. “I’d bury my tongue, fingers, and cock inside you, in that order.”

“M’gonna come, ca— can’t hold…” Dean stuttered as he painted his stomach in hot spurts. 

“Shit, if this is how you sound when you come, I’m going to suck your soul through your cock next time I see you. I never want you to stop coming,” Cas announced, barely audible from how hard he was struggling to catch his breath. “Ahh… _Deeean!”_

Dean was laid out, pants around his ankles, t-shirt rucked up near his neck. He stared dazedly at the come that was cooling on him. 

“Damn, Cas, I don’t know how the fuck I was able to come so hard just then, but I’m covered.” 

“Send me a picture, I want to see,” Cas requested, sighing as he did.

“First time you’re gonna see my dick and it’s not even hard. Ugh, fine, but only because I’m impressed with how big-of-a load you just dragged outta me,” Dean laughed. “You deserve to see what you did to me.” 

“Your generosity is appreciated,” Cas said, dryly. “How could I ever repay your extreme kindness?” 

“I dunno, Cas, you’re the porn star. I’m sure you’ll think of something. Maybe start by not drinkin’ tomorrow… at least until you’re over here.”

Cas chuckled. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
